


Le Géant qui Aimait la Neige.

by theycallitlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bad Decisions, Bad Parenting, Broken Castiel, Castiel In Love, Castiel was a giant, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Denying dean, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, French, Friendship, Giants, Growing Up Together, High School, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Multi, Protective Dean Winchester, Recreational Drug Use, Sad Ending, Sam Knows, Slice of Life, Weird, Young!Dean, a bit of smut, kid!Dean
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallitlove/pseuds/theycallitlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel est tombé du ciel, et se transforme en humain pour vivre avec Dean Winchester, un garçon qui croit qu'il est son ange gardien. Ils vont grandir ensemble, et leurs sentiments vont grandir avec eux. Mais dans ce monde, comment marche les relations? Et comment peut-on faire face à une telle situation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ma première fanfiction que j'essaye de compléter, soyez indulgents s'il vous plait :') J'aime écrire, et cette fic m'inspire vraiment, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire!

**1985:**   
  
_Je me souviens encore de mes premiers jours sur Terre. J’avais atterri lourdement dans un duvet blanc et glacé qui avait à peine restreint la douleur de ma chute. Je me souviens de la douleur aiguë le long de mon dos et de deux grands yeux verts me regardant avec émerveillement._   
_« Tu es mon ange gardien ? » avait demandé la petite chose rose et potelée du haut de son mètre dix, et pourtant aucune once de peur ne se faisait ressentir dans sa voix._   
  
_Pourquoi cette si petite chose n’avait-elle peur de mon horrible apparence ? C’était un petit garçon aux yeux ébahis et aux cheveux blonds foncés collant sur son front et le long de sa nuque. Il ne portait qu’un pyjama rayé de bleu et tenait dans ses mains une énorme peluche d’ourson noir._   
_« Je… Je ne crois pas, avouai-je de ma voix grave et lointaine, alors que le petit continuait de me fixer de ses yeux émeraude._   
_\- Pourtant c’est dans mon jardin que tu es. C’est moi qui t’ai trouvé ! souffla l’enfant avec détermination._   
_\- Regarde-moi. Je fais au moins dix fois ta taille, mon garçon. Et regarde mon visage, mon aspect. Ne te fais-je pas peur ? » Au fond de moi, bien que je n’en connaisse la raison, je souhaitais qu’il prenne peur en se rendant compte que je n’étais pas normal. Il ne devait pas s’approcher de moi._   
_« Mais tu es beau à l’intérieur. » fut la seule réponse du garçon. « Je m’appelle Dean. Dean Winchester. Tu aimes la neige ? On peut jouer si tu veux, il ne faut juste pas réveiller papa et maman, encore moins Sammy, parce que s’il pleure il va réveiller tout le monde. » Dean commença alors à me raconter de nombreuses histoires, où il était le héros et où je l’assistai désormais, et jamais je ne fus le monstre à abattre._   
_Je me traînais derrière le petit et essayait de prendre part à ses aventures nocturnes, et il semblait tellement enjoué de m’avoir à ses côtés que je finis par prendre part au jeu et à y prendre plaisir à mon tour. « Il faut construire un château, vite, le dragon va arriver ! » chuchotait-il le plus fort qu’il puisse sans créer de réel bruit cependant. C’est alors que je me mis à plonger mes mains gigantesques dans la matière froide et poudreuse et je conçus un château. Je m’appliquai à respecter les envies de Dean et je fus gratifié d’un sourire béat._   
_« Tu es le meilleur ange gardien du monde. Comment tu t’appelles ?_   
_-Castiel, avais-je répondu après un temps de remémoration._   
_-Cas. Je t’aime. Tu me promets de toujours rester avec moi hein ? Tu ne m’abandonneras pas ?_   
_-Jamais. »_   
  
_Cette nuit, je pris miraculeusement la forme d’un petit garçon aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs, et je sus que j’aimais la neige._


	2. 1986

"Cas ! On est dans la même classe ! »  
Une boule d’énergie fonçait droit sur Castiel et ce dernier n’eût le temps de l’intercepter et reçut dans ses bras un petit blond bien trop excité par la rentrée des classes.  
« Aouch, Dean. Tu es lourd !  
-Non, les filles sont lourdes, moi je suis un garçon, je suis musclé ! C’est papa qui me le dit »

Le petit brun soupira de la détermination de son ami et ils se mirent dans le rang en se tenant la main et ils avancèrent dans la pièce où des tables, chacune dotées de cinq chaises, s’éparpillaient dans l’espace. Les murs étaient remplis de dessins des années passées et un grand tableau noir se dressait dans le mur du fond, avec un calendrier de la semaine accroché à son côté, ainsi qu’une banderole sur laquelle était écrit l’alphabet en haut. Dean regardait la pièce avec une surprise non-feinte alors que Castiel prit son temps pour observer chaque possibilité qu’offrait cette pièce. 

Pour leur premier jour de classe, les enfants pouvaient se mettre où bon leur semblait, à condition qu’aucune dispute n’éclate au sein d’une tablée. Castiel et Dean s’installèrent alors à une table où était déjà assit un autre garçon aux yeux vert olive et à la mine renfrognée.   
« On peut s’asseoir ici s’il te plait ? Demanda poliment Castiel.   
-Moui, on est que deux pour l’instant. »  
Alors que Dean allait sûrement demander qui était avec lui, une petite blonde trottina jusqu’à eux, faisant rebondir ses couettes blondes à chaque pas. Quand elle arriva à côté du garçon, elle toisa les eux amis .  
« Vous le tapez je vous tape deux fois plus fort. »  
Ce qui étonna Castiel, ce fut que Dean ne chercha ni à se moquer, ni à rendre l’hostilité que dégageait la jeune fille.   
« Moi je m’appelle Dean, et lui c’est Cas mon meilleur ami pour toujours. Et vous, vous vous appelez comment ?   
-Moi je m’appelle Ash, fit le petit garçon renfrogné.   
-Et moi c’est Joanna. On se connait depuis qu’on est bébés tous les deux, et on joue aux chasseurs ensemble. Vous voulez jouer avec nous la prochaine fois ? »  
Le visage de s’éclaira à la proposition et il hocha la tête avec engouement. Castiel, lui, sourit et acquiesça à son tour, ne pouvant refuser de nouveaux amis à Dean.   
C’est alors que s’approcha une petite rousse avec de grosses lunettes noires, un pas maladroit et un regard timide.  
« Je peux venir avec vous ? Ils veulent pas de moi là bas.. » demanda sa faible voix tremblante.  
« S’tu veux ! Nous on veut plein d’amis, alors viens avec nous ! Comment tu t’appelles ? questionna Dean.  
-Je m’appelle Charlene. »  
Alors, commença une amitié entre ces cinq enfants, une de ces amitiés qui durent avec le temps. 

 

Quand Dean eût fini de prendre son bain après le dîner familial, il alla embrasser son père qui était assit sur le fauteuil en cuir rouge, en train de lire ; puis sa mère qui était dans la chambre de Sam, son petit frère encore nourrisson. Dean aimait la façon dont les boucles fines de sa mère tombaient alors qu’elle se penchait pour embrasser le haut de son crâne. Mais ce qu’il aimait par-dessus tout, c’était retourner dans sa chambre après la tournée des embrassades, car il retrouvait Castiel qui se cachait sous le lit, attendant patiemment le blond.   
« J’ai vraiment aimé aujourd’hui. S’exclama Dean en se jetant sur le lit.   
-Moi aussi. Ash, Jo et Charly sont gentils, on va s’amuser encore longtemps je pense. »  
Castiel se redressa et rejoint Dean dans le lit alors que ce dernier lui fit de la place en l’encercla de ses bras alors qu’il referma le drap sur leurs deux corps d’enfants. Il posa sa joue contre celle de son ami et ensemble ils discutèrent de leur nouvelle classe, de leurs nouveaux amis, et de choses qu’ils avaient déjà abordés tellement de fois auparavant.   
« Cas ?   
-Oui ?   
-Je t’aime. Tu ne me laisseras pas ? Mo je ne te laisserai jamais. Même pour les autres. Tu seras toujours mon Cas. »  
Le cœur de Castiel se sentit flotter alors que son esprit s’embrumait sur ses paroles.   
« Moi aussi, je t’aime Dean. » 

 

Les journées passaient à une vitesse folle et les liens entre les cinq amis se resserrèrent petit à petit. Ils étaient désormais inséparables, et le jour de la Saint Valentin , alors que Dean avait reçu trois cartes venant de trois autres filles de la classe et les avait ignorées royalement, il s’était levé et avait tendu une bague très grande à Castiel.   
« Voilà, c’est mon cadeau de la fête des super copains du monde. Bonne fête Cas ! » 

Castiel le regarda, ébahi, alors que les autres restaient silencieux devant le cadeau et la faute qu’avait commise Dean   
« Dean il est amoureux-euh ! Chantonna Jo en tirant la langue au garçon qui ne comprenait décidément pas leurs réactions.   
\- Dean, c’est la fête des amoureux aujourd’hui. Pas celle des supers copains… »Souffla Charly qui semblait moins moqueuse que les deux autres amis.  
Sa précision gela Dean sur place, qui regarda Castiel alors que ce dernier continuait de fixer la bague sans dire un mot. C’était une bague en acier inoxydable, trop grande pour les doigts menus de Castiel pour le moment, mais qui bientôt pourrait être porté sans problèmes. Elle représentait une plume enroulée sur elle-même, avec une perle en forme de larme au bout.   
« C’est trop beau… Merci Dean, même si tu t’es trompé c’est le meilleur cadeau. Merci.  
-Ils vont se mariiiiier ! Continuait Jo, se dandinant sur place.  
-Mais c’est deux garçons ! objecta Ash.  
-Eh bah, moi, commença Dean, si je lui ai offert ce cadeau à la saint Valentin parce que je me suis trompé bah c’est pas grave, ça ne me dérangera pas de me marier à Castiel. »  
à cette déclaration, les joues du petit brun s’empourprèrent et il détourna le regard, accrochant la bague à la chaîne qu’il avait au cou en attendant d’être assez grand pour la porter à un doigt.


	3. 1991

« Dean, tu triches, t’es pas cool ! » 

L’ambiance dans la maison des Harvelle était joyeuse, et des friandises étaient étalées sur le sol alors que les cinq amis d’enfance jouaient à des jeux de société tout en répétant à Jo de nombreux « joyeux anniversaire ! » Tous aussi enjoués les uns que les autres. Cependant, les bouteilles de soda commençaient à être vides et les jeux de société devenaient lassants. 

 

« Et si on jouait à la bouteille ? » demanda Ash, après une longue minute d’inactivité   
Tout le monde se retourna sur lui, et c’est alors qu’il expliqua les règles de ce jeu qu’il avait connu chez un autre ami et il avait trouvé le concept intéressant. Alors, la bouteille commença à tourner, et tomba sur lui et Charly. Ils se dressèrent et leurs lèvres se percutèrent, un geste bien trop rapide pour être intime. 

« aaah ça manquait de profondeur ça, allez, les prochains plus expressifs ! Vociféra Jo gaiement. »   
Castiel avait bien vu les regards en coin qui lançait la jeune blonde à Dean. Il n’en parlait pas à son meilleur ami, mais il savait que Jo avait des sentiments pour lui, et secrètement il devait avouer qu’il priait pour qu’ils ne soient pas réciproques. La bouteille tourna à nouveau, et tomba sur Dean et lui. Il redressa la tête et son regard croisa celui de Dean, avec son éternel rictus au visage et ces étincelles dans les yeux. Castiel baissa le regard et essaya de réfléchir au plus vite pour une échappatoire. Alors qu’il ouvrait la bouche pour passer son tour, les lèvres humides de son ami se posèrent sur les siennes. Ce fut bien plus long que celui de Charly et Ash, et il pouvait sentir son cœur battre si fort que la pulsion faisait vibrer sa veine située sur sa jugulaire. Il rougissait à vue d’œil, à cause de l’embarras mais aussi du manque d’air, alors que Dean ne semblait pas partir. Les autres pouffaient et les deux meilleurs amis se détachèrent enfin l’un de l’autre, à bout de souffle. Castiel n’osait plus regarder dans les yeux le blond et fixa le sol dès le moment où il était de nouveau à sa place.

Tout le monde riait de bon cœur à part le brun, et la bouteille tourna de nouveau. Elle s’arrêta sur Jo, puis à nouveau sur Dean.   
« Facile celui là ! » gloussa le garçon, avant de se pencher et embrasser longuement la petite blonde. A cette vue, Le cœur de Castiel se crispa et il se pinça les lèvres. Les deux jeunes gens finirent par se séparer avec un sourire et ils retournèrent à leurs discussions, oubliant momentanément le jeu qui semblait désormais ridicule aux yeux de Castiel. Pourquoi était-il si possessif ? Sûrement était-ce le fait que Dean n’avait jamais semblé intéressé par aucune fille auparavant et qu’il avait peur de le perdre pour Joanna, qui semblait aux anges d’avoir reçu un baiser. Mais, malgré ses efforts, Castiel ne parvint pas à la détester pour ça : elle était amoureuse voilà tout, il n’y pouvait rien. Ainsi il ne dit rien quand il les aperçut dans un coin de couloir s’échanger d’autres baisers plus ou moins timides, et il n’en reparla plus.


	4. 1992

Voilà que sonnait le nouvel an à travers la ville éclairée par les lumières du noël passé, et les cinq amis criaient à travers les fenêtres de l’appartement d’Ash. Ils s’échangèrent des étreintes, et eurent tous droit à un fond de coupe de champagne, bien que les parents du garçon ne savaient pas que, secrètement, il piquait des bouteilles de bière à son père quand il était trop fatigué par son travail pour s’en rendre compte, et qu’ils se les partageaient en cachette. Aucun des adolescents ne savaient si le goût était apprécié naturellement, ou si le goût du délit venait s’ajouter à l’acidité de la boisson, la rendant plus savoureuse. Ils dansaient sur les musiques rock du moment, s’échangeant toujours plus d’étreintes, et Jo et Dean explorant la gorge l’un de l’autre. Depuis la soirée d’anniversaire, les deux amis sortaient ensemble, et ne manquaient pas une occasion pour le faire savoir par le biais de nombreux échanges de salive. Castiel, lui, s’était rapproché de Charly et elle était devenue une amie plus intime que les deux autres jeunes, et Castiel se sentait plus en confiance avec elle qu’avec eux. Au final, Dean commençait à s’éloigner de lui et il devait avouer que la douleur de cette soi-disant perte était vive, et le sujet restait délicat à aborder. Castiel venait de moins en moins dans la chambre de Dean, il lui arrivait de ne pas dormir à ses côtés mais d’errer dans les rues de Houston, allant occasionnellement se confier à Charly. La rouquine était compréhensive et avait un fort caractère que le jeune appréciait, et il affectionnait l’amour de cette dernière pour le monde du Seigneur de Anneaux et autres livres fantasy, si bien qu’elle avait fini par le convertir. Ils pouvaient passer des heures à jouer à des jeux de rôles et à s’imaginer dans ce monde. Et Castiel pouvait sans problèmes écouter Charly parler de Gandalf et de la magnificence des sorciers, il ne s’épuisait jamais de ses longs discours car il aimait que quelqu’un soit autant passionné. En retour, elle le laissait se confier à elle sans jamais le juger, et Castiel fût bien tenté à plusieurs reprises de parler de qui il était sept ans plus tôt. Ou bien encore de lui demander conseil par rapport à ce sentiment de trahison qu’il ressentait envers Dean depuis qu’il était avec Jo. Mais il s’abstenait, par peur de rejet, ou bien parce qu’il estimait que c’était encore trop personnel.

 

Ce soir de fête, les deux jeunes étaient en train de jouer aux cartes sur la table en vieille ferraille sur la terrasse de l’appartement de leur ami, et Charly perçut la lueur douloureuse du chagrin dans les yeux de Castiel alors qu’il observait Dean danser avec Jo et Ash, sa main pressée contre la hanche fine de cette dernière. Charly baissa les yeux, comprenant presque la relation que les deux garçons entretenaient auparavant, et se sentant désolée pour son ami le plus proche. Il retourna son attention sur le jeu, les lèvres pincées alors qu’il observa Charly le regarder. Elle se racla la gorge et lui lança un sourire désolé. Sur ce, Castiel soupira, posa son jeu et s’excusa avant de sortir de l’appartement, ne prenant pas la peine de déranger Dean. De toutes façons, il avait de meilleurs plans pour la soirée. 

 

Il se remémorait tout en marchant qui était vraiment Dean. C’était un garçon chamailleur au premier abord, toujours prêt à se batte contre quiconque touchait à ses proches. Mais dans le fond, son cœur était en or et il était capable de comprendre tout le monde, quelque soit les relations qu’il entretenait avec la personne concernée. Il vouait un amour sans nom à sa mère, son père et Sammy, son petit frère, et cela avait été un véritable déchirement de perdre Mary la nuit du deux novembre. Castiel, à force d’observer discrètement la famille de Dean, avait senti son affection grandir pour la femme blonde avec son sourire bienveillant de mère au foyer, ses mains agiles enlaçant ses deux fils et réconfortant son mari John après une journée de travail pénible et long. Et John, qui aimait toujours Mary comme au premier jour, retrouvait le sourire dès qu’il franchissait le pas de la porte, accourant vers sa femme et la soulevant pour la faire tournoyer, la faisant rire. Leur famille était parfaite, mais la vie est loin de l’être.   
C’est ainsi qu’après avoir déposé le petit Sam dans son lit à barreaux, elle éprouva de douloureux maux de poitrine et hoqueta, à la recherche d’air. Elle s’écroula sur le sol, et tout le monde accourut, même Castiel qui ne s’était jamais montré. Ils assistèrent tous à sa lente extinction, pleurant et hurlant à la mort de leur rendre leur être aimé, et Castiel pleura pour la première fois de sa vie. Il commença à ressentir à ce moment là ce que c’était de perdre quelqu’un, pour de vrai. De là où il venait, les gens mourraient aussi, mais ils allaient ailleurs, et Castiel et les siens le savaient, alors ils ne pleuraient pas. Mais ici, tout était différent, alors il avait pleuré devant l’émotion si vive et si poignante à laquelle il était confronté. Et cette nuit là, Dean et lui avaient pleuré, ils avaient veillé dans les bras l’un de l’autre versant de chaudes larmes trempant les tissus qu’ils portaient, alors que Sam se tenait non-loin, dans son berceau. Dean s’était levé, et avait sorti son frère de là murmurant « sammy… Sammy.. » et le serrant plus fort que jamais, embrassant le front chevelu du petit qui s’était réveillé au contact de son frère et qui le regardait désormais avec de grands yeux verts, presque semblables à ceux de son frère selon Castiel. Celui-ci préférait cependant ceux de Dean, il préférait toujours Dean , peu importe le contexte. Après tout, il était resté avec ce dernier. Ce soir là Dean avait juré de protéger son petit frère, et il avait toujours tenu sa promesse. Le petit garçon avait grandi très près de son frère, le prenant comme model. Le petit de deux ans avait adoré cette relation privilégiée et, alors qu’il avait désormais neuf ans, il se vantait toujours auprès de ses amis des actions de son frère et de leurs activités. Il lui arrivait aussi de leur parler de Castiel, car il le connaissait également, et le garçon lui avait un jour confié qu’il le considérait comme un second frère. Les trois garçons avaient grandi ensemble et Castiel sentit un pincement en lui alors qu’il repensa à l’absence de John. Ce n’était pas volontaire, mais le père, qui avait été autrefois un mari, ne supportait plus de rester dans cette maison sans la présence lumineuse de sa femme, qui avait aussi été une mère. Il ne supportait plus de ne pas sentir ses mains sur ses épaules alors qu’il lisait son journal, de ne plus pouvoir la faire tournoyer dans les airs, de ne plus l’entendre conter à ses enfants des histoires de son enfance. Il se supportait plus cette si soudaine solitude, alors il préférait aller travailler, et rentrer bien trop tard pour que les enfants ne l’aperçoivent, avec ses poches sous les yeux et son regard vide. Ils s’élevaient tous seuls, et Castiel se sentait mal de ne pouvoir aider plus. Il ne se cachait désormais plus dans la chambre de Dean, et circulait librement dans la maison, aidant les deux frères dans leurs tâches ménagères.

 

Cela manquait à Castiel, cette vie familiale qu’il avait avec les Winchesters, les rires partagés mais aussi les larmes, car en effet il en avait. Castiel avait toujours été là pour les sécher, que ce soit celles de Dean, qu’il allait rejoindre et l’encerclait de ses bras tout au long de la nuit, ou bien celles de Sam, qu’il essayait de faire rire avec Dean jusqu’à ce que ce dernier s’endorme avec le sourire, et pour seul vestige de sa tristesse des larmes séchées sur ses joues. Depuis Jo, Dean semblait plus distant. Il acceptait toujours les étreintes, mais la jeune s’invitait souvent chez eux, et la proximité perturbait Castiel au plus haut point, alors il décidait de partir faire un tour, malgré le regard triste de Dean. C’est le cœur brisé qu’il arpentait les rues, comme ce soir là, et plus les jours passaient pour Castiel envisageait que son temps avec lui était révolu. Il devrait essayer de retrouver les siens et laisser Dean vivre sa vie, car de toute façon il n’était pas naturel. Même son apparence était factice et Dean ne devait pas se rappeler de qui il était. Il pensait rester qu’une nuit avec le petit garçon de six ans, à jouer dans la neige ; mais il avait décidé qu’en fin de compte rester plus longtemps ne ferait de mal à personne. Alors que cette idée se faisait plus présente dans son esprit, il entendit des pas résonner dans la rue enneigée derrière lui. Un souffle saccadé se coupait alors que quelqu’un l’appela.  
« Cas ! Mon dieu, t’étais là ! Pourquoi tu pars, c’est le nouvel an ! »

Le brun regarda son ami trempé de sueur, sa chemise blanche légèrement défaite, ses cheveux désorganisés, et une marque évidente de rouge à lèvre sur la mâchoire.   
« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, Dean. J’étais fatigué.  
-Tu ne dors jamais si tôt. Dis la vérité s’il te plait, j’aime pas quand t’es pas bien, protesta Dean.  
-Ce n’est vraiment rien, je te jure. Je m’ennuyais, alors je suis parti. »  
Dean le dévisagea, inquiet à cause de son comportement.   
« Tu ne m’aimes plus ? souffla-t-il.  
-Si, toujours. Mais tu n’as plus besoin de moi, tu as Joanna.   
-M’en fous de Jo, si tu l’aimes pas m’en fous d’elle. »  
Le ton de Dean avait été catégorique, et l’estomac de Castiel sauta alors que le garçon aux yeux verts se rapprocha.   
« Tu te rappelles ce que je t’ai dit quand on s’est rencontrés ? Je t’avais demandé si tu n’allais pas m’abandonner. Ça marche dans les deux sens. Tu m’abandonnes pas, et moi non plus. On est plus que des frères, Cas. Promets moi de pas partir, de rester avec moi.   
-…Promis. »

 

Dean se pencha soudainement et connecta ses lèvres à celle du brun, et resta ainsi plusieurs secondes. Le cœur de Castiel palpita et ses yeux restaient écarquillés. Il eût l’occasion de voir de près le visage de Dean, ses plis autour des yeux alors qu’ils les avaient fermés. Quand il rompit le baiser, il sourit gentiment à Castiel.   
« Bonne année, couillon. »  
Castiel restait sans voix et finit par balbutier un remerciement. Dean prit sa main et ils retournèrent à la fête, et, ce coup-ci, Dean accorda plus d’attention à Castiel qu’à Jo. Après cette nuit, leur relation ne dura pas plus longtemps, et quand Castiel lui demanda pourquoi, Dean lui sourit et lui répondit simplement que leur amitié comptait plus qu’une fille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre 4, et je suis vraiiiiment désolée pour le retard X.x je vous aime~


End file.
